Krigeria
The Republic of the Krigerians is a Republic in Eastern Nulunia, which borders the Nulu Republic, the Odenheis Democratic Republic, and Fostaria. The Republic of the Krigerians was formed following the Krigerian Revolution, transforming the country from a monarchy to a republic, being the final Nulus Nation to dissolve its monarchy. The nation is a founding member of the Great Northern Economic League, and is the second strongest member, with a high GDP and high standard of living. The nation is considered one of the happiest places to live in the world. The nation's main exports are oil from fields in the west, lumber, and fish. The name of the nation comes from the Krigerian Tribe, a Nulunian tribal group which inhabited Eastern Nulunia. The nation is made up of 84% Nulus, 8% Fostarians, 5% Lentians, and 3% other ethnic groups. The flag is the traditional symbol of the Krigerian Tribe, featuring gold and grey-blue, the traditional colors, and a buck, representing the large game animals of the area. History Krigerian Tribe and Early Kingdom The Krigerian Tribe was one of the many ethnic Nulunian tribal groups who migrated to the Great Northern Lakes c. 2900 BC. The Krigerians settled in the far eastern lands of Nulunia. The Krigerians joined the Great Nulu Tribe, through a political union, which would lead to the foundation of the Nulu Empire. After the Nulu Empire's collapse, the Krigerian Tribe was one of the many tribal groups and kingdoms which appeared following the collapse. The Krigerian Tribe remained in Eastern Nulunia, at first remaining neutral, but soon conquering other smaller tribes in the area. In the year 1137, the Kingdom of Krigeria was formed, with King Mags the Great proclaiming himself the chief of all tribes in Eastern Nulunia. The Kingdom reached its political height in the 1300s, and has maintained the territory still controlled today by the modern day Republic. Pact of Nulus Cooperation and Great Northern War The Kingdom of Krigeria signed the Pact of Nulus Cooperation in 1681, becoming the third nation to do so. The nation had been looking to ally with its fellow Nulus. Additionally, the Nulu Republic was seeking allies due to the growing strength of the Nyslof Empire to its west. In 1767, following the invasion of the Nyslof Empire into the Nulu Republic, the Kingdom of Krigeria immediately declared war on the Nyslof Empire, with the Fja City State following suit. Krigeria began first deploying its large navy against the Nyslof Empire, bombarding coastal cities. However, due to the military expertise of Nyslof Admiral Troer Erikson, the Nysof Navy was able to heavily damage the Krigerian navy, which would never recover from the blow. The Krigerians then resolved to sending infantry troops into the Nulu Republic During the Siege of Odenheisen of 1775, nearly 100,000 Krigerians assisted with the defense of the city, with almost 63,000 dying to defend the city. Despite being outnumbered 3 to 1, the P.N.C. forces were able to hold out, and even counterattack, beginning the push into the Nyslof Empire. Following the defeat of the Nyslof Republic, the Kingdom of Krigeria assisted in the refoundation of a government in the former Nyslof territory. The creation of a republic angered citizens in Krigeria, who were beginning to dislike the absolute monarchy they were under. Krigerian Revolution Just as anti-monarchical disdain was growing, the nation faced a minor economic recession. Although most wished for a type of constitutional monarchy to be set up, some extremists wanted a revolution akin to the one in the Nulu Republic, with the death of the king and establishment of a republic. Whilst King Leopilos III was giving a speech commemorating the end of the Great Northern War, one of his royal guards, who was in secret an extremist, stabbed him with a spike in the lower abdomen. When the King pulled out the spear, he ended up puncturing his own lung, and died later that day. The nation was thrown into chaos, as the king had no direct heir (by constitution, the heir could only be a son of the king). Many called for a new constitution removing the monarchy as a whole, while others wanted to continue a monarchy through the king's distant cousin. After a short civil war between monarchist and anti-monarchists, it was decided a republic would be formed. The swaying decision was the King's Cousin, Duke Rogsim of Wayan, who stated "The people's want is greater than that of a single man". A new constituion was established, dividing the nation into five states, Wayan in the Northeast, Trosl in the North, Muligan in the Center, Polys in the Southeast, and Nolv in the Southwest. Additionally, a republic was formed, comprising of a senate with five representatives from each state, and a chief, who would be elected by popular vote of the entire nation, to serve for five years as head of state. Nine Years' War The Republic of the Krigerians fought on the side of the Coalition, following its ally West Nulunia into battle. The nation overall disagreed with the war, but chose to enter due to the Pact of Nulus Cooperation, which stated they must assist their allies. Modern History The Republic of the Krigerians discovered oil in their western territory in 1956. During the Odenheisen Independence Movement, they supported Odenheis indpendence, and pressured the Nulu Republic into removing troops from Odenheis. Category:Civilizations Category:Modern Category:Ukes Category:Drua